


And Then You

by baudelaire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudelaire/pseuds/baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by <a href="http://dandelionboyy.tumblr.com/post/73043275032/the-world-has-bigger-problems-than-boys-who-kiss">this</a> tumblr post<br/>chapter 2 will be uploaded soon</p></blockquote>





	And Then You

Bucky Barnes knew he was queer for Steve Rogers. He knew it since the first day Steve had walked into the orphanage, eyes red and lips quivering.

Everyone in the orphanage was assigned a partner to share a single cot and chest with. Bucky’s heart had leapt in his chest when the Sister had assigned Steve and him together. He had walked over to Steve to show him where he was to sleep, and he knew it was over the moment Steve slid a thin hand into his own.

From that day on, he had done everything with Steve. They had fought the same fights and faced the world together with reckless abandon and laughter bubbling from their throats.

There were always hushed whispers from the Sisters about their friendship, which grew into disapproving clicks of the tongue and shakes of the head as they grew older.

It wasn’t until Steve was 16 and Bucky was 13 that they first heard the word ‘fag’.

They both gaped in disbelief at Lester, the biggest boy in the orphanage, before Bucky was on top of him, beating his face into the cold marble of the church floor.

Steve forced Bucky off of Lester, who was missing a tooth and sported a fresh shiner around his left eye.

Bucky pulled half-heartedly away from Steve’s thin arms before seeing the warning in Steve’s eyes. He allowed himself to be dragged away from the bloody mess.

“You fucking faggots!” Lester shouted thickly after them, blood streaming out of the corners of his mouth.

“C’mon, Bucky. Just leave him alone,” Steve pleaded, placing a firm hand on Bucky’s chest, guiding him away.

Once they were back in the bedroom, which was mercifully free of any snooping Sisters who would’ve been more than happy to give Bucky an earful, Steve made Bucky sit down on the worn mattress while he fetched iodine and a bandage for his bleeding knuckles.

Bucky hissed as Steve poured the iodine into the scrapes.

“Jesus, Bucky. If it hurts so much, then stop fighting,” Steve said reproachfully.

“Didn’t you hear what they called you? Why’d you stop me?” Bucky shouted.

Steve muttered something imperceptible.

“I can’t hear you,” Bucky replied, irritation rubbing at his voice like sandpaper.

“I said, it’s not like they’re lying,” Steve whispered.

Bucky’s head reeled and he was silent for a moment. Then, he grasped Steve’s chin and roughly tipped it so that he was looking straight into Steve’s eyes, which were welling with tears.

“Why’re you telling me this now?” he asked hoarsely.

“I don’t want you to get hurt for my sake. Not anymore,” Steve answered, voice trembling. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be my friend anymore,” he added quietly, looking back down at Bucky’s raw knuckles.

“You fucking idiot. You goddamned motherfucking idiot,” Bucky answered.

He crushed his lips to Steve’s, bruising them. Steve’s eyes flew open and a whimper escaped from his throat before _oh,_ he was parting his mouth slightly and letting Bucky in. They kissed with abandon, Steve’s hands tugging at Bucky’s hair and Bucky’s hands twisted in the collar of Steve’s thin cotton shirt.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were panting, faces flushed.

Bucky traced his thumb over Steve’s swollen lips. Steve refused to meet his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky asked gently.

“We’re going to hell, you know that, right Bucky?” Steve answered after a while, in a horrified whisper.

“I’m sure God has bigger problems than boys who kiss other boys,” Bucky replied staunchly, eyes twinkling.

Steve never loved Bucky more than he did at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://dandelionboyy.tumblr.com/post/73043275032/the-world-has-bigger-problems-than-boys-who-kiss) tumblr post  
> chapter 2 will be uploaded soon


End file.
